


Inside My Pocket

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Familiars, M/M, Magic, Wizards, qian coven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Inside my pocketJohnyutaeCrack, Wizard AUWhen Taeyong slept, he was sure his two favorite persons were taller than him but when he woke up, he saw his friends being 10 cm and he doesn't know how to fix it





	Inside My Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Prompt was from Taeyong’s answer to the question if you wake up and everyone is 10cm, who would you pick up first and keep on your pocket. Taeyong answered Johnny and Yuta (soulmates)
> 
> Posted this on Twitter>>> https://twitter.com/jhengchie/status/1055786645218189312

a/n: Prompt was from Taeyong’s answer to the question if you wake up and everyone is 10cm, who would you pick up first and keep on your pocket. Taeyong answered Johnny and Yuta (soulmates)

 

 

\------

 

 

Taeyong is a hardworking person.

 

In a nutshell, Taeyong has straight A’s on his classes while being an active member of the college dance team, a part time convenience store cashier and a volunteer at the pet shelter on his spare time. He does everything with passion and he would rather have no time for himself to make people around him happy rather than have time for himself and not be productive. Taeyong may have a praise kink but it’s not sexual for any reason, he just likes doing a good job. But he has his own secrets to keep and it is something he doesn't want his roommates to know anytime soon.

 

 

‘You should chill Taeyong.” Johnny, his roommate and college best friend, told him one Friday night as Taeyong was cooking in the kitchen in his work clothes.

 

 

“You’re not hungry?” Taeyong asked.

 

 

“I am but that could wait, you could relax a little, you just got home from your job.” Johnny remarked.

 

 

“But you have that night radio, you need to eat.” Taeyong argued.

 

 

“Yeah, but I could grab some sandwich or something, you’re tired.” Johnny argued and Taeyong pouted.

 

 

‘I’m home!” A loud voice rang through the apartment and in sauntered the one and only football starplayer Nakamoto Yuta.

 

 

“Great, dinner’s ready in ten.” Taeyong announced and Johnny sighed as he pulled Yuta towards the rooms.

 

 

“Yo, hold up, I did not touch your CD collection.” Yuta was defensive and wide eyed but the older of the two just glared at him to shut up.

 

 

“Taeyong’s exhausting himself, make sure he rests after I leave okay?” Johnny said and Yuta immediately hid his duffel bag inside his bedroom so Taeyong can’t do his laundry.

 

 

“He’s really overdoing himself huh?” Yuta asked and Johnny nodded. “No Night night then?” Yuta asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Let him sleep early, he got his dance practice early tomorrow.” Johnny informed the younger who nodded.

 

 

‘Got it, I may have to drag him to bed with me.” Yuta said and Johnny grinned.

 

 

 

“Use my bed, it’s the biggest.” Johnny offered and Yuta grinned, he was sure Johnny would join them as soon as he got back.

 

 

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Taeyong shouted and the two walked in and thanked Taeyong for their dinner.

 

\--

 

Their dynamics had been really complex from the start, as they all met when Johnny posted an ad for flat mates and the two had answered the ad. Taeyong had the smallest room out of the three and thus the smallest rent share but he does most of the chores to compensate; something both Yuta and Johnny had assured him wasn’t necessary. They became friends quickly, attending the same college, same birth years, and same enthusiasm and passion for their chosen field, which are all related to business believe it or not: Johnny is a Marketing major, Taeyong a business administration major and Yuta an accounting major.

 

Johnny and Yuta were open with their sexuality as Bi-sexuals and Taeyong wasn’t sure, but he was accepting of what his friends are and even encouraged them to date. But little did Taeyong know, both of his best friends actually had an eye on him but did not want to pressure him in any way.

 

 

Both Johnny and Yuta had been eating left overs one night when Taeyong’s dance rehearsals went on till late night when they both sighed and groaned, wishing they had their best friend cook for them. They both looked at each other with narrowed eyes then laughed, eventually confessing how they both like Taeyong who is as cute as a puppy.

 

\---

 

“Where’s your clothes Yuta?” Taeyong asked as he cleaned the table.

 

 

‘I’ll do the laundry. Don’t worry about it.” Yuta assured him and ran to get a head start on actually doing it so as not to bother Taeyong any longer.

 

 

“Oh, okay, yours Johnny?” Taeyong asked and Johnny said that he had taken care of it as soon as he arrived after his class. Taeyong pouted, he wanted to be useful but Johnny assured him that it was okay and that he’ll be leaving for his radio program.

 

 

Once Taeyong was done with the dishes, he looked at the laundry room to see Yuta sorting his clothes, he wanted to help but Yuta shooed him away and so Taeyong had no choice but to take his shower and get out of his work clothes.

 

 

 

“We’ll sleep in Johnny’s bed tonight!” Yuta shouted as Taeyong entered the bathroom and Taeyong smiled, he had always loved Johnny’s bed because it was soft and huge and with lots and lots of stuffed toys.

 

 

“Okay!” Taeyong was clearly excited and it made Yuta laugh.

 

 

After Yuta had loaded the machine, he went to take his bath and changed into his comfortable pajamas then returned to collect the dry laundry for folding the next day. He knocked on Taeyong’s door and what he saw made his heart melt,Taeyong was in Johnny’s too big of a hoodie and it gave him sweater paws, and one of his old jersey shorts making him grin.

 

 

“Did you steal that from Johnny’s?” Yuta asked and Taeyong pouted.

 

 

“I borrowed. It was comfy.” Taeyong answered and Yuta took his phone and took a picture of Taeyong much to the older’s chagrin. He sent it to Johnny who replied with a bunch of emoticons expressing something close  to a dying whale who got a heart attack.

 

 

“Johnny doesn’t mind.” Yuta answered and extended a hand to which Taeyong took and they both entered Johnny’s room.

 

Taeyong instantly dove into the pile of plushies and grabbed the Mickey Mouse Johnny had bought when he went back to America for summer break. Taeyong smiled fondly at the memory of receiving one from Johnny, the oldest apparently bought three as their friendship toy which was odd but cute.

 

 

‘You’re being a child.” Yuta laughed and then joined the older on the bed. “Come on let’s say good night to Johnny.” Yuta said and video called the older who he knew was preparing for his program.

 

 

Johnny picked up almost instantly and he held in a squeal as he saw Taeyong in his hoodie and hugging his Mickey stuffed toy. “Sorry we can’t tune in.” Yuta said but Johnny dismissed them.

 

 

‘Have a good sleep.” Johnny greeted.

 

 

‘You’re joining us later right?” Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Of course, that’s my bed.” Johnny laughed and waved at them.

 

 

“Okay, no more chitchat, I need my beauty sleep.” Yuta yawned and Taeyong lied next to Yuta.

 

 

“Good night Yukkuri.” Taeyong mumbled and it made Yuta smile.

 

 

“Good night TY.” Yuta whispered back.

 

 

 

Johnny returned after his shift and when he looked at the two boys on his bed, he smiled at their cuteness. He had long accepted the fact that Yuta and him would probably share Taeyong but after pining for so long, he wouldn’t want it any other way, besides, he found Yuta endearing too. After he had showered and changed, he slipped next to Taeyong. Taeyong stirred and opened his eyes, squinting to see who joined them.

 

 

‘Johnny?” Taeyong called out softly.

 

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Go back to sleep Yongie.” Johnny said and Taeyong nodded and closed his eyes. Johnny leaned in to kiss his friend’s temple and soon drifted off to sleep himself.

 

 

 

 -----

 

Taeyong had a really good night and slept soundly. He had always enjoyed sleeping on Johnny's bed mostly bec it is big and fluffy but more importantly because he shares it with Johnny and Yuta who he secretly likes more than a friend.

 

He stretched like a cat and finally noticed that he was alone. It was weird because Johnny and Yuta doesn't have schedules on Saturdays.

 

 

"Aw." A grunt was heard and when he looked to his side, he saw Yuta, well a 10 centimeter tall Yuta rubbing his back.

 

 

"Yuta?!" Taeyong gasped and the younger looked at him and screamed loudly prompting a groan from Taeyong's other side. He turned over carefully and he frowned seeing that Johnny  had shrunk to 10 centimeters too. "Johnny?!" Taeyong asked and the older looked up to him and screamed.

 

 

"you're a giant!" Yuta squealed as he climbed up Taeyong's leg. "Hey Johnny!" Yuta waved and the older climbed up Taeyong's leg too and stood next to Yuta. "Unfair, you're still taller." Yuta whined

 

 

"But why are we tiny?" Johnny asked and they both looked at Taeyong who was shrinking in Johnny's huge hoodie.

 

 

"Why are you looking at me?!" Taeyong asked and the two crossed their arms and Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Fine, let me ask Kun." Taeyong gave up and extended a hand for each to climb. "I'm putting you in my pocket so you won't be stepped on." Taeyong explained and the two nodded and stepped on Taeyong's palms.

 

Taeyong gingerly placed Yuta on his left pocket and Johnny on his right, the two made themselves comfortable before Taeyong stood up and with a flick of his wrist, the bed was made.

 

 

"did you just...?" Johnny trailed of.

 

 

"How do you think I keep this place clean?" Taeyong rolled his eyes then left the room to brush his teeth first. He took out his two friends and placed them on the counter. he placed tooth paste on each of johnny's and Yuta's brushes before he flicked his wrist and shrunk them to their size.

 

After brushing their teeth and Yuta adamant to change into something other than a pajama, with Taeyong tiredly looking tat the younger's messy closet and shrinking it to Yuta's size, they went out to meet with Kun.

 

 

"Why didn't you tell us that you're a witch." Yuta huffed as he peeked out the left pocket.

 

 

"I'm a wizard apprentice." Taeyong corrected and huffed as he took out his bike and placed the two in the basket container. "There's a big difference." Taeyong glared at Yuta.

 

 

"You know we won't judge you." Johnny replied and Taeyong sighed as he pedalled his way to Kun's apartment.

 

 

"I know you won't but it's not like we can reveal ourselves either. Kun is an exception." Taeyong answered.

 

 

"Why Kun?" Yuta asked.

 

 

"He's my master." Taeyong informed them and the two gaped at him. "He's at least a level 10, master level and I am his apprentice." Taeyong expounded and the still gaped at him.

 

 

When they reached the apartment, Taeyong parked his bike and took the two with him, tucking Yuta on his left pocket and Johnny on his right. They walked inside the lobby and boarded an elevator to the penthouse, the two were awed at the floor as the elevators opened. Taeyong knocked in a specific pattern and the door opened on its own, allowing Taeyong to step into the apartment. It was bright and roomy but it seemed a little too big for the space.

 

 

"It has enchanments so it looks small on the outside but it's a whole mansion in here." Taeyong explained. "Kun?!" Taeyong called out and soon a familiar face greeted them.

 

 

"What's up Taeyong hyung, practice isn't up until an hour." Kun greeted.

 

 

"You said you have dance practice!" Kun narrowed his eyes and laughed as he saw a whining Yuta on Taeyong's pocket.

 

 

"Oh, it finally happened huh?!" Kun mused and with a flick of his hand, two more familiar faces appeared.

 

 

"It's too early for a wake up call!!" Ten spat and growled and Doyoung glared at Kun who gestured to greet their guests.

 

 

"Hi!" Taeyong waved awkwardly.

 

 

"Doyoung?!? Lemme out of here Taeyong I need explanations!!!!" They all looked at Taeyong's pocket and Doyoung's eyes widened and asked Taeyong to let them out and place them on the counter.

 

 

"Johnny!!! You look so adorable!!!" Ten cooed as Taeyong placed the older on the counter.

 

 

"Hi Ten, you didn't tell me you mave magical roots." Johnny waved and Ten beamed him a smile.

 

 

"The only magical roots I have are my hair which can withstand coloring without any damage." Ten answered and it made Johnny laugh, and Taeyong pouted.

 

 

"ha, look at you so tiny. I could just flick you and pooof bye bye Yuta hyung." Doyoung exclaimed.

 

 

"your voice is super irritating before but now it is 10x worse. When will you ever stop? I pity your boyfriend!" Yuta spat back.

 

 

"I just cast a spell so I can't hear him half the time." Kun said with a grin and Doyoung glared at him while Ten laughed.

 

 

"You're boyfriends with Doyoung?" Yuta asked and Kun nodded

 

 

"And Ten. Complicated stuff for such an early hour. Have you eaten?" Kun asked and the three shook their heads. "Perfect. Let me prepare breakfast while Ten and Doyoung explain your situation." Kun then sashayed his way out into the kitchen, leaving the five in an awkward situation.

 

 

"So?" Johnny asked with a raise brow. "You got two boyfriends Ten and you didn't even tell me?" Johnny glared at the younger.

 

 

"You too Doyoung, what happened to being bff?" Yuta glared at him.

 

 

"Look, it's not like i can reveal i have two boyfriends and one of them is a powerful wizard of his generation, I am under an oath okay?!" Doyoung said and then Ten sighed.

 

 

"As much as we wanted to tell you, we are waiting for the perfect time to do so." Ten added.

 

 

"And when would that be?" Johnny asked back.

 

 

"Now." Both Doyoung and Ten answered.

 

 

"We were waiting for both of you to shrink." Ten said making both Johnny and Yuta to frown.

 

 

"Clearly that sounded awful but really, we were just waiting for both of you to be accepted in to this realm and Kun's coven." Doyoung explained.

 

 

"Coven, like a wolf pack." Taeyong provided and both Johnny and Yuta nodded.

 

 

"Can you all sit down, my neck is straining." Yuta whined again and this time tiny chairs  appeared for both Johnny and Yuta while the others sit on stools.

 

 

"Thanks Kunnie!" Ten shouted as he sat down.

 

 

"Okay, so now that we are tiny and sort of accepted, can you explain why we became like this?" Johnny asked and Doyoung sighed.

 

 

"You both have been recognized as a Wizard's familiar." Doyoung said and Taeyong gasped.

 

 

"But familiars are animals." Taeyong exclaimed.

 

 

"You can't have an owl sitting on your shoulder when you go to school hyung." Ten sassed and it made Taeyong frown.

 

 

"So muggle here, can you explain?" Yuta exclaimed and Doyoung raised a brow. "I do know Harry Potter excuse me." Yuta huffed and Taeyong smiled at how petty Yuta was acting.

 

 

"Right." Doyoung chuckled. "So familiars are traditionally animals with strong affiliation for magic. Through bonds, a familiar then becomes a source, amplifier and guide of magic." Doyoung explained.

 

 

"Is that a textbook definition?" Johnny frowned and Ten nodded

 

 

"He's a walking encyclopedia, no wonder he doesn't shut up." Ten answered and Doyoung glared at him.

 

 

"At least I am of help." Doyoung huffed and Ten just grinned and kissed his cheek in apology making the other three cringe.

 

 

"Please do not do that again." Yuta fake gagged.

 

 

"Okay moving on." Doyoung smiled and continued his explanation. "Traditionally, witches, wizards and warlocks have animals as their familiars with creatures like owls, snakes, cats and even the rare phoenixes and dragons." Doyoung informed them and they gasped hearing that phoenixes exists. "But with interracial marriages between Wizards and Muggles, a lot had changed and sometimes, familars are harder to find. Through research and a lot of trial and errors, wise order of Merlin unlocked the secret of mating, and with muggles now capable of grounding and amplifying a witch or wizard's magical abilities." Doyoung finishes just as Kun placed the food on the counter.

 

 

"So you mean, being Kun's boyfriends, you both ground and amplify his powers?!" Johnny asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

"It works like a soulmate." Kun further explained and placed toast in front of Johnny and Yuta. "Would you like me to shrink that?" Kun offered but Johnny shook his head.

 

Taeyong instantly took one and buttered it up then sliced bites for Johnny to take. Johnny held it and beckoned Yuta to join him. They both nibbled on the small piece of toast and it made Taeyong coo at them.

 

 

"Soulmate?!" Yuta asked through bites and Taeyong reminded him to close his mouth and chew slowly.

 

 

"Yeah. For it to work, both wizard and familiar must recognize each other as soulmates, as their other half. Wizards need to bond with their familiars and if wizards decided to take on a muggle partner, the bond they share is strong enough to make them a familiar." Kun explained further.

 

 

"So, you three got together and that's the time they became your familiars?" Johnny asked and Kun nodded.

 

 

"It took longer because these two were drama queens. They didn't want to profess their feelings for each other despite it being a glaring obvious fact. Yes you both like each other before i even came into the picture." Kun said and it made both Ten and Doyoung flustered.

 

"Oh, you mean if it is a trio, then all should recognize their feelings for each other?!" Yuta asked, as he chewed on another toast Johnny handed.

 

 

"Yes." Kun answered then looked at Taeyong. "Do not worry too much though, you just shrunk because the bond needs to strenghten and concentrate your life source. It is easier if you are smaller. You'll return to normal by monday." Kun assured them. "Why don't you finish breakfast here while we grab some coffee." Kun said and motiined for his boyfriends to join him, leaving the three in awkward silence.

 

 

 

"So..." Johnny grinned as he face Taeyong whose face was now flustered. "How do we do this?" Johnny asked ans Yuta snickered next to him.

 

 

"Are we really going to be awkward right now?! Because I don't think we have to." Yuta said next to Johnny.

 

 

"Can you please give Taeyong space to breathe and time to think? Realizations are not the easiest to handle." Johnny reprimanded the younger making Yuta huff and puff his cheeks.

 

 

"Do you like each other?" Taeyong asked nervously and both nodded.

 

 

"We liked you first. We kind of wanted you to be our boyfriend but then we both realize that it will be useless to fight each other and risk ruining our friendship." Johnny answered.

 

 

"And then we kind of liked each other in the process." Yuta shrugged.

 

 

"Oh, really?!" Taeyong asked and both nodded their tiny heads.

 

 

"You're adorable and sweet." Johnny informed him.

 

 

"You're passionate and hardworking." Yuta added and Taeyong blushed harder.

 

 

"You're kind and cooks well." Johnny listed off.

 

 

"You're tidy and caring." Yuta said and Taeyong cupped his blushing cheeks.

 

 

"Stop it." Taeyong hissed but both Yuta and Johnny saw the way Taeyong smiled shyly at the compliment and that made them grin happily.

 

 

"You're cute too Johnny and you're adorable Yuta." Taeyong squeaked and the two tiny males smiled wide at him.

 

 

"I really want to kiss you right now." Yuta remarked, earning a shove from Johnny.

 

 

"Pervert." Johnny hissed.

 

 

"It's okay, uhm just the cheeks?" Taeyong asked with uncertainty and the two nodded eagerly. Taeyong leaned closer to them and with a loud smack, the two kissed him on either side of his cheeks making them heat up.

 

 

"We should definitely go on a date when things are straightened out." Johnny remarked.

 

 

"Oh, was eating dinner together not a date?!" Yuta asked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

"Treat me on a proper date." Taeyong pouted and it made Johnny and Yuta coo at him.

 

 

"No problem, we have a whole binder of date ideas waiting to be fulfilled." Yuta winked at the end making Taeyong laugh.

 

 

"are you serious?" Taeyong asked and both nodded.

 

 

"You have no idea." Johnny answered.

 

 

They finished breakfast when Kun approached them to give the tiny males enchantments; It was to meant to make them invisible to human eyes so Taeyong can carry both friends with him.

 

"It is essential for the three of you to stick together until Monday." Kun reminded them. "Of course taking CR breaks and showes are exception." Kun added knowing fully that pervert thoughts shoukd pop up from them. "You know how to contact me when you need me." Kun waved and smiled at them warmly. Johnny and Yuta waved back at him just before they were placed back on Taeyong's pocket. "oh, and we need to do the pact on Monday afternoon." Kun reminded them and Taeyong nodded before waving goodbye.

 

 

\---

 

Taeyong neatly placed his now boyfriends on the counter in the convenience store he was working at to start his shift. The muggles had no idea that they were there but Taeyong could fully see how the two acted goofily and heard every remark from "Oh that guy surely cheata on his girlfriend with his best friend" to "that kid is so cute" making his eye roll.

 

 

"Good Morning Boah-nim." Taeyong greeted and the elder female smiled wide at him.

 

 

"I see your aura had changed." Boah remarked and Taeyong nodded happily and pushed both Yuta and Johnny away from hiding behind the snickers display and out into the open for the lady to see.

 

 

She smiled at Taeyong who was buting his lip in nervousness. "You've gotten your familiars, Congratulations!" Boah exclaimed and Taeyong happily thanked her.

 

 

"Excuse me miss, how come you can see us?" Johnny politely asked and Boah chuckled.

 

 

"I'm an auror myself." She answered. "They are absolutely lovely, you really have good taste young man." Boah complimented the two males who bowed and thanked her. "Just make sure my baby here gets the love he deserve or both of you can kiss your chances of returning back to normal goodbye." Boah treathened them and the two nodded vigorously. "Great!" she beamed and turn to leave with her stuff bought.

 

 

 

The day went on with the usual rush and both Johnny and Yuta watched how Taeyong worked with such finesse, like he was dancing, amidst the littlest and simplest task like stocking shelves and bagging groceries. He was breathtaking and both smilesld as they admire their boyfriend work. They both laughed though as they thought how a last night, they were still as patheticly in love with

Taeyong and now they are being reciprocated.

 

"Oh fudge." Johnny exclaimed and both Yuta and Taeyong looked at him. "I gotta call in sick, I can't do a radio program like this." Johnny pouted and Yuta immediately hugged thr bigger guy naking Taeyong coo at them before calling Kun.

 

 

"Any problem Taeyong?"  Kun's voice has always been calming.

 

"Johnny can't go to his radio program." Taeyong informed Kun who hummed as he thought of a way to solve this problem.

 

 

"Hmm. I could ask Doyoung to fill in. He's a music major and he talks a lot so I guess he could take in an hour or so." Kun offered and Taeyong'd eyes lit up.

 

"You'd do that?" Taeyong asked and Kun laughed.

 

 

"yeah. Uhm can I talk to Johnny hyung?" Kun asked and Taeyong placed the phone in front of Johnny.

 

"hello?!" Johnny called out.

 

"oh hi hyung. About your radio program, is it okay if I send in Doyoung to substitute byfor you?" Kun asked and Johnny seems to be in thought. "He's an avid listener and he talks a whole lot." Kun added.

 

"That's a great idea! And he has a crush on Jaehyun!" Yuta chirped then covered his mouth. "I'm sorry Kun, that sounded wrong." Yuta apologized but Kun just laughed.

 

 

"Don't worry about it. I know that he is attracted to Jaehyun with how he looks at the streams with dreamy eyes." Kun explained. "Don't get me wrong, I love Doyoung but i do think this attraction is something else, and I am trying to sort it out." Kun said and Johnny nodded.

 

"What an opportune time then." Johnny grinned. "I'll let Taeyong text you the address and the time. I'll also let Taeyong talk yo Jaehyun regarding Doyoung filling in." Johnny said.

 

"I am really looking forward to welcoming you both to my coven, you guys are making things easier for me." Kun laughed once more. "Thank you and take care." Kun said then hanged up.

 

 

"Is it normal to have 2 familiars? Or even 3?" Yuta asked as he plopped himself on a pack of tissues and yawned.

 

"Two familiars are common. Kun's coven has another younger wizard with 2 familiars." Taeyong answered. "Better call Jaehyun." Taeyong said and picked up his phone and dialled the younger's number.

 

 

"Hello, Jaehyun?" Taeyong greeted. "Yeah, Johnny's sick today and he somehow lost his voice so he can't do the broadcast until monday." Taeyong bit his lip as he looked at Johnny who had settled next to Yuta, petting the younger's hair as he fell asleep. "But I have a friend, his name is Doyoung and hr could fill in if you allow it. He's also a fan of the program." Taeyong explained and beamed a smile when Jaehyun agreed. "I'll inform him. Thanks Jae!" Taeyong ended the call and turned to the two tiny boyfroends who are anow cuddled on the pack of tissue. "Jaehyun's okay with Doyoung filling in." Taeyong informed them as he plucked a cotton ball and handed it to Johnny to use as a pillow. He then took his handkerchief and draped them on the two. "Sleep well." he said and returned to his work after texting Kun the address and schedule.

 

 

\--

 

 

Taeyong was cooking dinner as both Johnny and Yuta sat on inverted mugs. They were munching on a lettuce leaf and Taeyong chuckled because they both looked like hamsters.

 

"You don't use magic when you cook?" Johnny asked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

"when oh am pressed for time, sometimes I speed up the boiling but I really like to cook." Taeyong shrugged his shoulders.

 

"And we like to eat what you cook. You're the best!" Yuta raised a thumbs up and Taeyong blushed at the compliment.

 

 

"How did you fall for me?" Taeyong asked as he stirred the stew.

 

 

"We were eating one night you had to do extra work and we just missed you." Johnny started.

 

"then we both whined how it's not the same without you." Yuta continued.

 

 

"And that really made us laugh, we figured we really like you."  Johnny smiled cutely.

 

 

"Then we agreed to take care of you the best we can." Yuta finished with a smile.

 

 

"You guys are so adorable." Taeyong chuckled. "What about each other?" Taryong asked and that made both Johny and Yuta laugh.

 

 

"Was it over Haikyu?" Yuta asked Johnny who shook his head.

 

 

"Kurobasu!" Johnny corrected him and Yuta laughed. "You said I am like Kagami and you were Kise, then Taeyong is Midorima." Johnny added and Yuta laughed even more. "And then you kissed my cheek." Johnny grinned and Yuta kissed Johnny's cheek.

 

 

"that I remember so well." Yuta chuckled and hugged Johnny making Taeyong a bit jealous.

 

 

"I want to hug Johnny too." Taeyong pouted and Johnmy cooed at him.

 

 

"When i return to normal you get unlimited hugs okay?!" Johnny offered and Taeyong beamed a happy smile.

 

 

"you'll love hugging Johnny." Yuta grinned and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

"Let's eat." Taeyong clapped then set the table for him and shrinking some for Johnny and Yuta.

 

Taeyong took a shower while the two make do with a dipper and a plastic scoop to wash. Taeyong shrunk them some clothes to wear while he took one of Yuta's jersey and Johnny's shorts to wear to bed. Both Yuta and Johnny cooed at how adorable Taeyong was making him blush hard. They then made their way to Johnny's bed and he placed them carefully on the mattress. Johnny immediately ran to his whale plushie while Yuta settled for the winnie the pooh pillow. Taeyong helped them both up the plushies before he settled on the bed.

 

 

"Can we tune in tonight?" Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded, fishing out his phone to call Doyoung first.

 

He dialled the number and put him on speakers, a panicked voice answered him. "Why did you agree with Kun to send me into this death trap?!?" Doyoung was clearly not happy.

 

 

"It's not a death trap." Johnny voiced out.

 

 

"Isn't Jaehyun your crush Doie?!" Yuta asked and he could hear Doyoung curse.

 

 

"Doyoung, please calm down. Jaehyun is really a nice guy and he would really need a partner for the program. If we can do something else you know we would not choose this option." Taeyong explained and Doyoung sighed.

 

 

 

"It's just weird okay, and Kun is very calm about this, like it is normal for me to get attracted to another person when I am bonded to him, I felt like cheating him you know." Doyoung confessed and it was Yuta who answered him.

 

 

"I'm sorry I slipped but Doie, this would be the perfect opportunity for you all to understand why you're attracted to Jaehyun when you're already bonded." Yuta reasoned out and Doyoung sighed.

 

 

"I guess so. Wish me luck please." Doyoung answered and all three cheered him up making him laugh. "Thanks hyungs!" He said and promptly hanged up.

 

 

"He'll be okay." Yuta said as he nestled himself on the plushy.

 

 

"Can I join you?" Johnny asked and Yuta beckoned him, the older hurriedly went to Yuta and snuggled close to him.

 

 

"I want to snuggle too." Taeyong whined. "You owe me cuddles." Taeyong glared at the two who were laughing.

 

 

 

"Oh no." Yuta's eyes widened and the two looked at him confusedly. "I have soccer practice tomorrow!!!" Yuta exclaimed and both Johnny and Taeyong gasped.

 

 

"You got to call in sick!" Johnny exclaimed.

 

 

"Call Haechan. Taeyongie please call the rascal for me." Yuta barked and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

Taeyong dialled the number on Yuta's phone and it picked up on the third ring. "Hello Yuta hyung?" Haechan answered.

 

"Donghyuck?!" Taeyong asked and the other laughed.

 

"Oh Taeyong hyung!" Haechan replied. "I go by Haechan in the muggle world. Why are you using Yuta hyung's phone?" The younger asked and Taeyong bit his lip as he looked at Yuta who wore a confused expression.

 

"He shrunk." Taeyong answered and the other line went silent for a few seconds.

 

 

"I see. I'll handle it, no worries." Haechan replied. "Have some rest now." Haechan then hanged up and Taeyong released a sigh.

 

 

"Donghyuck?" Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded

 

 

"He's part of Kun's coven. He is really good with tarots." Taeyong replied.

 

 

"Does he use his magical abilities during games?" Yuta asked, he is a sportsman and he does not tolerate cheating of any kind.

 

 

"No, Kun would have his head if he does that. Donghyuck's really passionate in soccer just like you." Taeyong said and it.made Yuta smile.

 

 

"good, because I like him as a player, he got real potential." Yuta said and settled back into Johnny.

 

 

"He's a cutie." Johnny chuckled and he earned a shove from Yuta and a pout from Taeyong. "He's Mark's boyfriend! You guys know Mark right?!" Johnny explained and both nodded and smiled at him, making Johnny release a sigh of relief. "You guys are prone to jealousy." Johnny commented and they all ended up laughing.

 

 

They then tuned in to the radio program and Jaehyun introduced Doyoung as a substitute for Johnny. Doyoung was a little nervous at forst but as the show progressed, they noticed how Doyoung relaxed and meshed well with Jaehyun.

 

"Guess you'll have some competition." Yuta laughrd out and Johnny glared at him.

 

 

"What will we do tomorrow?" Taeyong asked and both tiny muggles yawed and blinked at him.

 

 

"we could stay in. I guess I could fel the effect of this bond thing, I am getting tired easily." Johnny said and both nodded as they agreed with him.

 

 

"Lazy sunday it is." Taeyong also yawned and they all drifted to.sleep, dreaming of magic and blossoming love.

 

 

 

 

\----

 

Taeyong and Yuta were early risers so when Sunday came, both were up and stretching while Johnny was still tucked on the plushie and lightly snoring. Taeyong extended a hand for Yuta and they went to the batchroom to brush their teeth before they went to the kitchen. Yuta made use of his time to do some running and it made Taeyong laugh as the tiny human ran across the countertop.

 

 

Taeyong lovingly prepared some Omurice, which he knows both Yuta ans Johnny enjoys on lazy days. He was almost done with the eggs when they heard frantic knock on their door. Not wanting his hardwork to go to waste, Taeyong hurriedly platednthe omurice before attending to the door.

 

Doyoung came bursting in and Taeyong was shocked when Jaehyun bowed to him and followed the older inside.

 

 

"Doie!!!!" Yuta shouted but gasped when he saw Jaehyun next to him.

 

 

"Hi Yuta hyung!" Jaehyun waved and Yuta was surprised that he could be seen, he was sure Kun made the enchanments to last until they went back to full size

 

"You can see me?" Yuta asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

They then heard a crash and soon, Taeyong was running towards Johnny's room and fetching the oldest out of the piles of plushies that fell on him.

 

 

"Hi Johnny hyung!" Jaehyun waved and Johnny gasped.

 

 

"You can see me?" Johnny asked and it made Jaehyun laugh.

 

 

"Yeah, better sit down." Jaehyun said and Taeyong led them towards the kitchen were an omorice was plated perfectly.

 

 

"You can have that, I'll just make another." Taeyong said and went to gwt eggs for cooking.

 

 

"So, you can see us?!" Johnny asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

"I came from a wizarding family." Jaehyun said and flicked his wrist to have a pair of chopsticks materialize then handed it to Doyoung who blushed.

 

 

"wow." Yuta beamed. "And why are you here then?!" Yuta asked and it made Doyoung glare at him.

 

"Oh, that's because this is a neutral ground to meet Kun-ssi" Jaehyun explained just as Taeyong placed an omurice for himself and for Doyoung.

 

"without informing us?" Taeyong pouted.

 

 

"payback for not informing me" Doyoung spat out.

 

 

"geez okay we're sorry." Johnny said and turned to Taeyong who handed them plastic teaspoons.

 

Jaehyun chuckled as Johnny pulled Yuta to seat with him near Taeyong and the wizard apprentice help them with portions.

 

"You three looked really good together. I am glad you got to bond as wizard and familiars." Jaehyun said and the three looked at him surprised. "I can feel you were going to end up together, being born on hearts day had given me stronger emotional sense." Jaehyun explained and the three nodded.

 

 

Halfway through breakfast, they heard a knock and Taeyong went to open the door, seconds later, taeyong was back with two people trailing behind him.

 

"Kun!!" Doyoung ran to hug the wizard who was surprised at the sudden attack.

 

 

"Hey I am not mad." Kun assured him with a gentle embrace and warm smile.

 

When Doyoung untangled himself from Kun, the wizard turned to Jaehyun and extended a hand, palm upwards and revealing the mark of his coven, as sign that he meant no harm. Jaehyun did the same, showing the mark of his parents' coven.

 

"I'm Kun of Qian Coven." The older wizard introduced himself and Jaehyun shook his hand in greeting.

 

"Jaehyun from Jung Coven." Jaehyun greeted back.

 

"Please remember that there are muggles here." Yuta reminded them and then returned to eating, Johnny reminded him to slow down.

 

As the four settled into the living room, Taeyong continued eating with his boyfriends,  and ended up laughing as Yuta almost fell into the plate when he tried to reach for more food.

 

 

"Yuta, stop being careless." Johnny said, pulling the younger towards him. Yuta grinned and hugged the taller then laughed.

 

 

"I have you to catch me when I fall so why be careful?" Yuta replied and it made Johnny blush and Taeyong laugh.

 

 

"suave mountain man." Taeyong remarked and Yuta glared at him.

 

 

"Oh just wait, when I get back to normal you're gonna get your own lines." Yuta said with a grin.

 

 

Taeyong washed the dishes while Johnny and Yuta chased each other on the counter top, the older indulging the younger to at least train in soccer even if it just conditioning. Kun and Jaehyun emerged from the living room and smiled at them to bid them goodbye. Kun reminded them of their ceremony by monday afternoon before he left while Jaehyun told Johnny that he'll ask if Doyoung can join them as a regular guest on the program which Johnny is okay with.

 

They decided to sleep on their own beds come sunday night because transforming back to normal while they are on a heap with the plushies seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. Taeyong reluctantly climbed on his bed after making sure Johnny and Yuta were properly secured on the bed, he sighed then prayed that the two would just be fine. Monday morning was filled with screams as both Yuta and Johnny woke Taeyong up by shaking him lile a rag doll. Taeyong shouted just as loud when he saw the two back to their original sizes.

 

"You're back!" Taeyong exclaimed and pecked both on their cheek, surprising the two who blinked at him like a goldfish. "Sorry, I got carried away." Taeyong blushed and coverednhimself with his blanket but the two just grinned and pried him out of it and cuddled their way into his bed.

 

"As much as I love this, but we need to get to class " Taeyong muttered and the two reluctantly let him go and went back to their rooms to get ready for class.

 

 

Taeyong took this chance to prepare breakfast like he always does but when he tried to fix his bed, he was surprised by the surge of power he felt. He grinned as he flicked his wrist, and although he sounded cheesy, he felt both Johnny and Yuta's love with him.

 

Breakfast was like any other, with Yuta rushingntonget to class and Taeyong had to catch up to him to give him his sandwich while Johnny takes his time because his first class starts at mid-day. Johnny humored him while he ate his breakfast and Taeyong enjoyed the older's company more now that they are together.

 

 

"I guess it'll be Mornings with Johnny© and Afternoons with Yuta©?" Taeyong asked and that made Johnny laugh.

 

 

"Perks of having two boyfriends huh?" Johnny asked and Taeyong happily nodded.

 

 

"Are you happy Johnny?" Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

"Of course, I get to have a Harry Potter as my boyfriend." Johnny said then smiled at Taeyong. "Maybe we could go to Japan for a vacation and visit the HP attraction, Yuta would love it." Johnny reccomended and Taeyong would love to, but the cost is just too much. "And don't worry about finances, got you covered." Johnny said and Taeyong frowned at that.

 

"But Johnny!" Taeyong whined but the older would have none of it.

 

"gotta take care of my babies." Johnny smiled andnTaeyong grinned at him.

 

"Are you our daddy now then?" Taeyong asked and Johnny almost choked on his coffee.

 

 

\--

 

Yuta was waiting for Taeyong after class and the apprentice blinked at the athlete who was smiling at him like he was the single most precious thing in the world.

 

 

"What are you doing here?" Taeyong asked and Yuta laced their fingers as they walked towards the field, Taeyong noticed that Yuta had already changed into his jersey.

 

 

"Gotta secure my lucky charm." Yuta grinned and it made Taeyong flush scarlet.

 

People were looking at them and it made Taeyong felt self-conscious but Yuta just strutted confidently. Donghyuck greeted them when they walked into the field and winked at Taeyong who felt his cheeks get warmer. Taeyong went to the bleachers to wait and he noticed Mark so he sat next to him.

 

 

"You and Yuta hyung?" Mark asked and Taeyong nodded

 

"And Johnny." Taeyong added, surprising Mark but the younger smiled and congratulated  him.

 

"Johnny hyung did not tell me about this." Mark remarked.

 

"It's a recent thing." Taeyomg shrugged. "Uhm Mark, has Donghyuck told you something?" Taeyong reluctantly asked and Mark grinned at him.

 

 

"Depends." Mark answered and then waved to Donghyuck who blew a kiss to him.

 

Yuta laughed seeing the younger so he ruffled Donghyucks hair before pulling him back to the center of the field, but not before he gave Taeyong a wink. Taeyong blushed and Mark continued to grin.

 

 

"Donghyuck likes tarrots." Mark suddenly said and Taeyong smiled at him. "So who shrunk?" Mark asked and Taeyong hummed then pointed to Yuta.

 

 

"Them." Taeyong replied and Mark blinked at him in surprise.

 

"Oh shit." Mark cursed and it made Taeyong laugh.

 

"Having fun without me?" they all turned to look at Johnny who sat next to Taeyong and kissed his cheek before giving Mark a fist bump.

 

"Not really, so you got a secret to tell me dear cousin?" Mark asked and Johnny laughed at him.

 

"And I hear that you to have a secret to tell." Johnny replied and Mark grinned back at him.

 

They made conversations as they watched the practice, andnthey loudly cheered as Yuta scored a goal, his boyfriends were cheering loudly for him by the stands. They earned somre glares and been called out but who cares? They got Yuta.

 

The practice ended and thr three made their way to the locker room to wait for both Yuta and Donghyuck, as they will all go to Kun's apartment for the pact. Donghyuck was grateful that theybwere riding Yuta's car, the young wizard was tired from practice and although Mark can afford to buy a car, he can't pass his driver's test due to his incessant cursing and panicking. Johnny took public transport to school today, opting to ride with Yuta and the rest for the trip to Kun's apartment.

 

"Give me the keys." Johnny instructed and Yuta gladly did, his legs were tired with all thr rubning, a driver would be really nice.

 

"Go ride shotgun." Taeyong said, mindful of how tired Yuta was and that earned a kiss on his cheek from the Japanese. "Oh, i forgot, I took my bicycle to school."Taeyong gasped out but Yuta and Johnny took both of his hands and led him to the parking lot.

 

Taeyong gasped when he saw his bicycle safely strapped on a holder. Johnny explained that they had it installed months back, in preparation for this kind of dates, and Taeyong blushed because how can his boyfriends be anything but perfect?

 

Yuta gladly sat on the passenger seat while the rest of them piled at the back seat. Johnny made sure everyone was strapped before he carefully drove to Kun's.

 

"You drive like a dad." Donghyuck remarked and it made everyone laugh.

 

"Would you rather have Mark drive then?" Johnny asked and Donghyuck immediately shut his mouth and shook his head. "I figured." Johnny smirked in victory.

 

"Hey, i am not that bad!" Mark protested earning laughs from everyone.

 

Kun welcomed them with a smile and both Yuta and Johnny noticed the dark robes Kun was wearing and that the apartment seemed to look a little bit like Hogwarts with the floating candles.

 

"Please change into these." Kun informed them as he handed them their robes and then pointed to the hall bathroom; Yuta anD Johnny thanked him and went their way.

 

Johnny and Yuta emerged from the bsthroom and they noted that they looked like Hogwarts students. They walked back to the living room and they saw Jaehyun wearing his robes and a red emblem pinned on his left lapel.

 

"It's the Jung Coven Emblem." Jaehyun explained as he watched the two older looked at him curiously.

 

"oh, really?!" Yuta inquired and now they noticed a few unfamiliar faces joining them along with Taeyong who was wesring a similar robe and a green emblem on his left lapel.

 

"So that must be the Qian Coven Emblem?" Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

"Introductions later, gather round so we can finish this early." Kun said and the wizards and familiars arranged themselves in a circle, surrounding Kun, Jaehyun, Johnny and Yuta.

 

 

They held hands and Kun started chanting what seemed to be ancient language that Jaehyun apparently understood but left Johnny and Yuta clueless. Light glowed beneath their feet and both johnny and Yuta gasped as the light formed a sort of magic circle. once the magic circle.has been completed, Kun looked at Taeyong who then stepped inside the circle with them, and to Doyoung and Ten. Once all seven were insidr the circle, Kun opened an old leather bound book and instructed both Yuta and Johnny to place their palms on the blank page. The two followed and the Taeyong placed both his hands on top of their hands.

 

"Are you both willing to be Taeyong's familiar?" Kun asked and the two nodded. "Are you willing to risk everything for Taeyong?" Kun asked and the two nodded again. "Are you willing to join the Qian Coven, to protect the organization and its members and to keep our secret?" Kun asked and the two nodded once more. "Taeyong, please accept and induct your familiars." Kun said and Taeyong took a deep breath before he looked at Johnny anD Yuta in the eyes and smiled warmly.

 

 

"May my magic be bound to yours, and your light be my guide. May your heart beat in time with mine, as my familiar and the loves of my life. As part of the Qian Coven, I swear my name to accept Johnny and Yuta as my familiars." Taeyong finished and Kun waved a wand on top of their hands and red strings glowed and appeared on their wrists then promptly faded.

 

 

Kun then instructed them to remove their hands and Taeyong stood in betwen Yuta and Johnny, holding their hands tightly as they waited the confirmation.

 

"Jaehyun, if you may?" Kun said and the younger did as he was told.

 

Ten and Doyoung placed their hands on the book then Jaehyun placed his palms facing up. Kun muttered a spell and the book hovered and he placed both palms on top of Jaehyun's.

 

"Do you, Jaehyun of Jung Coven, willingly come to be part of the Qian Coven?" Kun asked and Jaehyun smiled before answering.

 

"Yes I do." Jaehyun answered confidently.

 

"Are you willingly denouncing Jung Coven?" Kun asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

"Yes, I do." Jaehyun answered.

 

"Do you accept to be Qian's Co-leader, a partner and my other half?" Kun asked and Jaehyun smiled and nodded.

 

"Yes, I do." Jaehyun sounded excited.

 

"And do you accept Chittaphon and Doyoung as your Familiars?" Kun asked and Jaehyun looked at Ten and Doyou g thrn back to Kun.

 

"Yes, I do." Jaehyun said with a wide grin and Kun nodded and smiled back.

 

 

"I induct you to be my other half, to share the burden of magic and to strengthen and protect our our coven. Jaehyun, you are now part of Qian's coven." Kun announced and a red string glowed on Jaehyun's wrist.

 

 

They all removed their palms and Kun cast the book to dosappear, summoning an earthen pot on its place. He toom a jade dagger and with swift moves, he cut his palm and let the blood drop onto the put. Jaehyun, Ten and Doyoung extended theirs and Kun slashed them open as well, healing them quickly too, the two muggles noticed. Kun then made Taeyong, Johnny and Yuta step closer to the pot, and slashed thrir palms too. Johnny and Yuta winced in pain but Kun healed them quickly.

 

Once it was all done, Kun chanted some undecipherable words and from thr pot rose three glowing gems of sort. Kun stopped chanting and the gems stopped glowing, it was the Qian Coven emblem and it was made of dark green jade with intricate designs. "Welcome to the Qian Coven." Kun announced as the gems landed on Johnny, Yuta and Jaehyun's hands and the people arround them applauded.

 

 

The circle stopped glowing and the candles were blown off simultaneously as the lights went on. Jaehyun pinned his new Emblem, casting the old one back to his parents while Taeyong helped Yuta and Johnny with theirs.

 

"That's it?" Yuta asked and Kun nodded.

 

"How about introductions?" Johnny asked and Kun laughrd, ah, he forgot about that.

 

"I apologize. I am Kun, 116th leader of the Qian Coven, I call my coven Vision as that is the gift i have strength in." Kun said then turned to Doyoung and Ten. "As you know, Ten and Doyoung are my familiars and Jaehyun is now my co-leader, as he is Doyoung's soulmate." Kun explained.

 

"is that even possible?" Yuta asked and Kun nodded.

 

"A rare one, to be honest, i was surprised but he is my soulmate, and Kun hyung is my bondmate, Ten hyung  is Kun's soulmate while Doyoung hyung is Ten's bond mate." Jaehyun explain.

 

"The bond mate just means that thr compatibility between Wizards or familiars is very high." Kun explained further.

 

"Oh wow, complicated." Johnny remarked.

 

"Hello, I am Winwin and this is Taeil hyung." Winwin introduced himself.

 

"Who's who?" Yuta asked and Taeil smiled at him.

 

"I'm the familiar." Taeil replied and exchanged hands with Johnny and Yuta.

 

"Hi, I am Renjun and my familiars are these two idiots." Renjun, who looked innocent, said with playful undertones.

 

"Jaemin, nice to meet you ." A pink haired boy shook their hands and smiled brightly.

 

"Jeno, and Renjun loves us." Jeno looked like a cute kitten and both Johnny and Yuta cooed at the two.

 

"You both wished I do." Renjun scoffed but as soon as Jaemin and Jeno held his hands, he was blushing.

 

"you know us." Donghyuck said and they all nodded.

 

"Lucas, idiotic apprentice and my lovely and flirty familiar Jungwoo." A tall guy said and it made Johnny laugh.

 

"Love the introductions." Johnny replied.

 

"Jungwoo is flirty, beware." Taeyong sighrd and Yuta einked at Jungwoo who winked back. "oh my goodness!" Taeyong exclaimed but both Yuta and Jungwoo just laughed.

 

"Chenle and my baby chick familiar Jisung." The youngest and loudest (next to Lucas) greted them and Johnny immediately wanted to keep the kid.

 

"Okay, introductions done, explanations done, let's eat!" Kun said the. All of them cheered and ran to the kitchen where an array of foods were prepared. "And oh, now that you are part of the coven, you get to have your own room. You can use it to your heart's content, or you can leave it, it's up to you three." Kun said and the three nodded, opting to look at the room first.

 

As they opened the door, they gasped, it was a replica of their own apartment at home, even the plushies and their clothes were there. They ran back to Kun who smiled at them and with a click of his finger, the lease of the trio's apartment were taken care of, and the apartment stripped clean of their belongings.

 

"eat up Johnny hyung, we got to go to the studio soon." Jaehyun called out and the three joined them.

 

"What about my car?" Johnny asked and Kun looked at Taeyong who sighedbut closed his eyes.

 

Taeyong focused his energy but he was having difficulty as the object is rather big. Yuta and Johnny held his hand as instructed by Kun and the instant their skin touched, Taeyong felt his magic grow ten-fold. He chanted a few words and opened his eyes, only to smile wode as he felt the keys now appeatr between his and Johnny's clasped hand.

 

"Great Job Taeyong hyung." Kun smiled and left the three to celebrate.

 

Taeyong earned praises and kisses from both Johnny and Taeyong, and the wizard apprentice was laughing and smiling, and even kissing back, delighred that he was able to pull off such complex spell with the help of his familiars.

 


End file.
